All our fave POTC characters in high skool!
by TheCap'nOfTheBlackPearl
Summary: Chap 3 up! Ok. heres the scoop. All our favorite POTC peoples (mainly Jack! ...jk.) are in highskool. what'll happen to them? Why dont you find out by reading this story!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Babble: Ok you guys, here's another fic about the POTC peoples in high school in our time. Just because I am so bored. And I am honestly going to try and update soon! Honest! And, yes, I know, I have quite a few stories out there that aren't getting updated. I am gonna post one more chap of each story I think and then u guys have to tell me which ones are worth updating more. And eventually finishing. Ok? So u have to tell me if this story is worth continuing or if I should just delete it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own POTC. Do not sue me. I am not getting paid for this... Blah blah blah. You know how it goes.  
  
This story is PG13. You'll get the picture later. Savvy?  
  
(my lil fishies!)  
  
Jack sighed as he slipped his black hoodie over his black t-shirt. 'Late. And on the first day of this bloody school, too. What will they think of me? Oh well. Not my fault. They can think whatever blood hell they wanna.' He slipped his long hair into a ponytail, and closed his bedroom door.  
  
He slipped his sk8er shoes on, and grabbed his black backpack. He locked the door behind him, and walked down the street, making the time go even slower. He dragged his feet, and pulled out his disc man. Putting the headphones in his ears, his Rancid CD blared in his ears.  
  
He arrived at the high school, Port Royal High, about an hour late. He walked up the office, and said to the lady at the desk, "I'm new."  
  
"Oh, well dear, you're going to have to fill a couple sheets out. And we need your parents to come sign some forms."  
  
"My mom came in yesterday." His Rancid was still blaring in his ears.  
  
"Oh, well then dear, may I have your name?" She started typing on her computer, and Jack answered.  
  
"Jack Sparrow."  
  
Half an hour later the lady led him to a room, and knocked on the door.  
  
A man answered it, and Jack noticed that he looked rather stuffy. He had dark brown hair, and his face was kinda tight.  
  
The lady half dragged Jack into the room, and announced to the guy, but to the class too, "You have a new student today. His name is Jack Sparrow," And with that, she left.  
  
Jack was left standing in front of a class of students all staring at him, and with this guy looking at him.  
  
"Welcome, Mr. Sparrow. My name is Mr. Norrington. I am your social studies and Homeroom teacher. Please take a seat behind Mr. Turner.  
  
Jack didn't move. "And which one is Turner?" He asked, coolly.  
  
"Mr. Turner, please stand up. And also, Mr. Turner, would you please take responsibility for showing Mr. Sparrow around, showing him his locker and all that?"  
  
"Yessir." The dark haired boy muttered.  
  
Jack slung off his backpack, and it fell on the floor. He slunk down into his desk, and Norrington soon realized that he hadn't taken off his headphones. "And Mr. Sparrow, please take off your headphones."  
  
Jack looked up at him. "The name is Jack." He took his headphones out of his ears, and stuffed them in the pocket of his dark jeans.  
  
At the end of class, Jack followed Will out of the class.  
  
"So, Mr. Turner, where to now?"  
  
"It's Will. And we have LA next. Then lunch. Let me see that." He reached for a piece of paper that the lady from the office had given him. "Let's see... Wow. Your locker is right beside mine, and you're in all my classes. We don't really switch classes much here. You kinda just go around with your class."  
  
"Uh huh... I see..." Jack said, eyeing the schedule.  
  
He followed Will to the next class, and the teacher there was so interested in Jack it was scaring him.  
  
"So, where are you from? Where do your parents work? Why'd you move? What's... " She was an elderly lady, and while she was trying to get Jack to answer her questions, the rest of the class was talking, throwing stuff, and goofing off. While she was blabbering on about something unknown, Jack whispered to Will, "Man, is she always like this?"  
  
"Yah. We don't do anything in her class. We barley ever have any tests, and she marks us on how much we show up for class."  
  
"Sounds like my kinda class."  
  
She finally went off and was blabbering to someone else, and Jack turned towards Will. He was talking with a blonde girl who was very cheerleader looking. Her nails were perfectly done, and she was wearing a tight t-shirt that was black and in white letters said "Cheerleaders kick ass." Across her chest. She was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans, and her blonde hair was perfectly hanging strait down her back. She was wearing light make-up, and tinted lip-gloss. She had hoop earrings, and quite a few silver bracelets around her wrists. Beside her was a girl who had dark wavy hair, which was hanging down her back. She was wearing a pair of black pants that were tight fitting, and flared around her black shoes. She was wearing a red t-shirt that had a picture of a dragon on it. She didn't have any make- up or jewelry on either.  
  
Will was sitting beside him and on the other side of him was the blonde chick, and behind the blonde chick was the brunette.  
  
While the teacher was on the phone, and Jack was sitting in his desk, his headphones back in his ears. Will tapped him on the shoulder, and Jack looked at him.  
  
"Yo, you haven't met Elizabeth." He said.  
  
"No. I haven't," Jack said, looking oddly at Will. "Who's Elizabeth?"  
  
"I'm Liz." The blonde girl said, sticking her hand out.  
  
"Jack." He said, shaking her perfectly manicured hand.  
  
"And this is Anamaria." Elizabeth motioned to the brunette.  
  
"Hi." She looked up from her notebook, but when she was done saying 'hi' she went back to it.  
  
"She's kinda uh... obsessed right now." Liz said.  
  
"I heard that." Anamaria said, glaring at Elizabeth. "And I resent it. I am not obsessed. I am just working on a really good picture right now. That's all." She went back to her drawing.  
  
After the bell rang, Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and Anamaria had Math. The teacher was a strict lady who wouldn't tolerate any 'foolishness' and she called it. She was middle-aged, and even had them sitting in alphabetical order. It just so happened that in the back row, there was Jack, then Elizabeth, then Will, and Ana. There was this other chick beside Jack too, Hannah somebody-er-other. So, when Mrs. Mouser was giving out a lecture, the four of them were passing notes.  
  
Elizabeth started it by saying "So, any1 up 4 a pool party on Friday?"  
  
Will was next, "Any chance to see u in a bathing suit I'm up 4. When?"  
  
He passed it to Ana, who replied, "Will, u sick boy. But yah, I'm up 4 it."  
  
It was then passed all the way to Jack who wrote in, "You have a pool? Sweet. I donno where ur house is tho."  
  
When they were done and headed to lunch, this is what the note looked like:  
  
E: Will! That wasn't called 4. Plus, daddy's gonna be home. And jack, I'll tell u l8er.  
  
J: Ok. Uh... r u guys going out?  
  
W: Yah  
  
A: They've been going out 4 like 4ever. Liz couldn't bear to say no to make Will cry, so she said yes, and she's still going out with him.  
  
E: Ana! That's not true and u know it!  
  
W: Hey! That's not nice! I'm not a crybaby!  
  
J: lol. U guys r weird  
  
A: I don't know, Will, u never can be too sure.  
  
E: Ana!  
  
W: Shut up  
  
J: This is quite amusing actually.  
  
A: I know, hey? I think its fun.  
  
W: I don't.  
  
A: So?  
  
E: Man, Ana. What's up with u today?  
  
J: ha ha ha ha.  
  
W: Yah, Ana, ur unusually rude today.  
  
E: unusually?  
  
A: Hey! That's not nice.  
  
W: so?  
  
J: Hey Ana, I think they're against u.  
  
A: I think so too. (  
  
But the bell rang, so they didn't get to finish.  
  
Will showed Jack his locker, which was right beside Will's, and then they all headed to the cafeteria.  
  
The cafeteria was filled with kids, some nerds, some football jocks, a table with all the cheerleaders, and a couple tables in the back with a couple loners sitting by themselves.  
  
Will and Ana made a strait bee-line for an empty table near the door, and Elizabeth headed for the food line. Jack followed Will and Ana, having brought a sandwich.  
  
Jack pulled out his sandwich when he had sat down, and ate it extremely fast. Ana pulled out a peanut butter sandwich, eating really slowly. When Elizabeth came back, she had a turkey sandwich that looked like it had been run over by a semi-truck and an orange juice. Will pulled out a couple pieces of pizza and wolfed them down almost as fast as Jack had ate his sandwich.  
  
"Holy Skittles! How damn fast can you guys eat?" Elizabeth asked, staring at Will who had just eaten two pieces of pizza in about 30 seconds flat.  
  
"Holy Skittles?" Jack asked quite amused. He was used to holy cow, holy shit, and a lot more, but never had he heard of holy skittles. "I didn't know that skittles were holy."  
  
"Yes, holy skittles. My parents are constantly yelling at me for swearing, cuz I have two little siblings who copy everything damn thing that you say."  
  
"Uh huh. I know what you mean. My little sister who's 8 is like that."  
  
The rest of the day went by, with Will, Jack, Liz, and Ana passing notes, and in Study Hall, playing a game of truth or dare.  
  
Science ended, and Will led Jack to the library.  
  
"We have study hall now. Basically we just have to be relatively quiet so the librarian doesn't wake up."  
  
"Wake up?" Jack asked, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Yah. Mrs. Lan sleeps in here. She snores too. It's actually quite amusing. We played an awful joke on her last year. It was hilarious though. Melissa and I covered her body with round sticky-notes, and then Sarah called her phone from her cell, and since the phone is on the other side of the library, Mrs. Lan ran across the library with blue sticky-notes all over her. And there was a teacher's meeting of some sort happening. I was laughing so hard I thought I would pee myself!" Elizabeth was laughing at the memory.  
  
Jack pretended to look shocked. "Elizabeth! I didn't think you would be the type of person to do that!"  
  
Will laughed. "Pffff. Yah, that's it. She's always playing pranks on people. Her and Ana, are an unbeatable duo.  
  
"Oh? So where were you while she was playing this one on the librarian?" Jack asked Ana.  
  
"I wasn't here. I wish I were though. I woulda had so much fun!" She laughed.  
  
They sat down at a table as far away from the librarian as possible, and Elizabeth suggested they play a game.  
  
"Lets play a game." She said.  
  
"What sorta game?" Will asked.  
  
"Truth or dare." She replied.  
  
"I'm up for it." Ana said, grinning at Jack.  
  
Jack grinned back. "If your up for it, I'm up for it." he winked at Ana.  
  
Will agreed and then Elizabeth decided that he was going to be asked first.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"How long have you wanted to ask me out or had a crush on me?"  
  
"Oh my god. That's not fair. Uh..." he blushed.  
  
"Since 6th grade." Ana said for him, since he was stalling.  
  
"Hey! You can't answer for me!" Will said, blushing again.  
  
"I can when your not gonna say it!" She retorted back.  
  
Elizabeth laughed. "So long, eh? Well, I'm glad you like me so much." This made Will blush even more.  
  
Will decided to ask Ana.  
  
"Dare. And yes, I am braver than you are."  
  
"Ah ha ha ha! I'm gonna get you so bad!" He started laughing.  
  
Ana crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Well, get on with it!"  
  
"Ok. I dare you to go over to Henry and kiss him." He motioned to a jock standing with a girl who was obviously his girlfriend.  
  
"You're on." She stood up, and walked coolly over to him. She said something, and then kissed him on the cheek. The girl looked at her like she wanted to kill her, but didn't do anything.  
  
Ana walked back over, and sat down.  
  
"Smooth. Wha'd ya say?" Will asked.  
  
"That's none of your damn business." Then she asked Jack.  
  
"Dare." He said, grinning suavely.  
  
Authors Babble: Ok, I can't write anymore. My mom is on warpath. Again. So you have to review and let me know if this is worth continuing. Savvy?  
  
Yah! A whole whopping 8 pages on word!!!! Yahhoooooooooooo! (I usually don't write very long chapters....) 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's babble: Grrr... My mom is pissing me off. She keeps going on about how I got one 0 on my friggen interm thingy, and about how she never got any zeros in junior high or high skool. Pff. Yah right, no zeros my ass. It's not humanly possible for anyone never to get a zero ever. I mean, no offence to no one, but still. Gr. I am gonna relive my anger by writing, so don't mind if this chapters a lil screwed up.  
  
Yo, here's my page to my reviewers. My two reviewers!  
  
SoccerGurl703: I'm glad you luv it! Thank you! I guess ya will have to wait and see what his dare is. Tee hee hee. Is this updated soon enough for ya?  
  
Reese Sparrow: Thank ya! I is continuin'! Hee hee hee! I liked th' note too!  
  
~*~*~*(Enjoy  
  
Where we left off last chap: "Dare." He said, grinning suavely.  
  
Ana smiled. "I'm gonna go easy on ya, cuz your not used to the sorta games we play. I can be quite evil."  
  
"I agree with that!" Will said quickly.  
  
Elizabeth laughed. "That's harsh!"  
  
"Ok... I dare you to... Uh... hang on... I know!"  
  
"What?" Jack grinned.  
  
"I dare you to wear one of my sweatshirts tomorrow. It should fit."  
  
"A sweatshirt? What kinda sweatshirt?"  
  
"Hang on, I'll be right back." She grabbed a hall pass off of the librarians' desk, and walked out of the library. Will, jack, and Liz talked for a minute or too, and eventually she came back, holding a black sweatshirt. She sat down, handing Jack the sweater. Jack unfolded, and laughed when he saw what was on the front. He took off his own sweatshirt, his t-shirt sliding up showing some of his stomach. (AB: AHH!!! I wish! Lol... where's my Johnny when I need 'im eh?) He pulled on Ana's sweater, and tossed his to Ana.  
  
"You have to wear mine then."  
  
Elizabeth and Will laughed when they saw what sweatshirt she had brought. It had a small picture of a pirate ship on both sides of the words, "Caribbean girls kick ass."  
  
"But I think I should change the words a little bit." He said, grabbing a piece if paper. He wrote something on it, and grabbed some tape off of Mrs. Lan's desk. He tapped it on right above, sorta in between the word kick, and ass.  
  
Liz, and Will laughed, but Ana laughed the hardest. "Is it true?" She asked.  
  
The phrase now said, "Caribbean girls kick my ass."  
  
"Well, they do have a reputation. Especially Scarlet. Man can she fight!"  
  
"Scarlet?" Liz asked, her eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yah, me dad and me lived in Tortuga before I came here, and he left for the seas, and decided I was to live with me mum here in Port Royal. Anyway, there was this chick, Scarlet, and she could pack a punch better than any guy I knew! She was in me class, and well, I guess she didn't like me that much."  
  
Will laughed and Ana and Liz exchanged glances.  
  
"What does your father do?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Oh, he's not the most respectable man out there."  
  
Elizabeth suddenly gasped. "Sparrow!"  
  
"Yah?" Jack looked confused.  
  
"Your father! He's Perry Sparrow!" Her eyes were wide.  
  
"Uh... You know my father?" Jack still looked confused. (AB: He's OH So cute when he's confused! Lol)  
  
"Your father's head is worth a fortune! He's one of slyest pirates in the Caribbean!"  
  
"Why, thank you. I'll tell him you said that." He had a cocky look on his face.  
  
"My father's men have been looking for you dad for ever! But he always slips out of their fingers."  
  
"Hold on, your father's men?" Jack looked confused again.  
  
"My father is the Governor of Port Royal."  
  
"Oh crap. That's not good. Just don't tell your dad that I'm related to my dad, and we'll all be fine and dandy." He grinned again.  
  
Elizabeth frowned. "That wont be too easy. You need a last name."  
  
"I have one."  
  
"I mean, one that I can tell Father. Hmm... Hey, what's your mom's maiden name?"  
  
"Uh... Callahan. I think. Does that mean I am now Jack Callahan?"  
  
"Well, when you're at my house."  
  
"I s'pose I could do that for ya, m' luv." He said, winking.  
  
Just then the bell rang, and they headed to gym.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie, who's that? Your new boyfriend?" A greasy haired brunette boy walked up to Elizabeth, two other guys following him.  
  
Jack and Elizabeth had been talking, and Will and Ana were changing.  
  
"No. He's new, but obviously your small brain cant take that, and you think that I'm a hooker and that I would hit on my boyfriend. Just because I wouldn't go out with you, doesn't mean that I'm a hooker. Besides, why'd you just show up for the last class?"  
  
Jack turned around, and the boy made a strange face.  
  
"Well, Barbossa! Didn't think I'd meet you of all people here!" Jack stuck out his hand. Barbossa looked at it like it was a snake about to bit him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked, frowning.  
  
Jack pretended to look shocked. "You aren't glad that I'm here? I'm surprised, ol' boy."  
  
Barbossa sneered and walked away, the two boys following him.  
  
"Whoa, do you know him?" Liz asked, her eyes wide.  
  
"Yah, our fathers, well... are, let's just say 'acquainted'."  
  
Elizabeth laughed. "That was SO great! Did you see the look on his face?"  
  
"Who's face?" Will and Ana asked at the same time, coming up behind Elizabeth.  
  
"Barbossa's! Oh my god! He came up to me and asked me if Jack was my new guy, and I lipped off to him, then Jack turned around, and it turns out they know each other! Their father's know each other! Isn't that just great? And he just walked off with out saying anything!"  
  
Ana and Will burst out laughing. "Ohmigod!! That is totally awesome! Finally someone who can shut that bastard up!" Ana said, slapping Jack on the back.  
  
"How do you guys know each other?" Will asked.  
  
Jack grinned. "My dad well, stole something that his dad had already stolen, and he got all uptight, and yah, we've met a couple a times."  
  
"Ha! That's great!"  
  
"Yah, and he doesn't usually argue with me, cuz I beat him in a sword fight once, and he was on the ground."  
  
"That's awesome. But a sword fight? Isn't that a little old fashioned? I mean, isnt it rifles and all that crap nowadays?" Elizabeth asked, just as the teacher came into the gym.  
  
"Nothing is too old fashioned for a pirate, m' luv."  
  
"Ok, you wimps get out there and run! 20 minutes!" He yelled, a total football coach. You could tell. "You! Who are you?" He looked at Jack. The rest of the class headed for the doors, out to the football field.  
  
"I'm Jack." Jack said. The man walked over to him and Will.  
  
"What's your last name?" He looked jack up and down.  
  
"Sparrow."  
  
"Well, Mr. Sparrow, lets see what you've got. Get out there, and I see you've already met Mr. Turner. Well, if you can keep up with him, then you've got potential, boy." And with that, he jogged towards the door.  
  
"Potential? Me?" Jack laughed. "And what's this about keeping up with you?"  
  
"Well, me and Barbossa are the 'runners' of the class. Just cause we can run fast, Mr. Legs calls us his 'star' students. Its quite pathetic actually. I hate him."  
  
"Oh. Mr. Legs? Is that his real name?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Blood hell! That's a weird name for a gym football dude."  
  
"Yah. I think he named himself. His real name is probably something like Mr. Jerk."  
  
Jack laughed again. "Too fitting." They reached the football field, and Mr. Legs called to Jack, "Well, boy, lets see what you've got!"  
  
Will and Jack did one jogging lap, and Will said to Jack, "Well, care to race?"  
  
"You're on. How bout the first to pass Barbossa wins."  
  
Will grinned. "Deal."  
  
They took off, Will in the lead at first. But Jack soon caught up, and in the end, he ended up wining the race by about 3 seconds.  
  
Gym finally ended, and Ana gave Jack a high five. "Awesome! No one ever beats Will!"  
  
They headed back to their lockers (which were all really close) and Jack dumped all of his books into his locker. Ana, Elizabeth and Will however took textbooks out and binders were stuffed into backpacks.  
  
"Arnt you taking your homework home?" Ana asked Jack, noticing that his backpack wasn't stuffed full.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow, leaning against a locker.  
  
"Never do it anyway. Why break my back for no reason?" He replied, smirking.  
  
"I suppose that's a good enough explanation." Liz slammed her locker closed, the door barley shutting.  
  
"Holy shit girl, how much stuff do you pack in there?" Jack asked, opening it while Liz was attempting to re-undo her lock.  
  
There was a million and one textbooks plus two cheerleading outfits, gym clothes, a jacket, three pairs of shoes, and makeup filling her locker so full it almost wouldn't close. She had whole lota pictures on her door too. There was a whole bunch of her, Will, and Ana and this other dude at the beach, of what Jack assumed was her family, and of lots of other people.  
  
"Yo, dude. Let me see your locker." Jack looked in Wills locker. The textbooks were all piled on the floor, and other than one picture, it was completely un-dercorated. It was a picture of Will and Ana at what Jack suspected was a fancy dance of somesort. They looked really good together, and Jack almost wished he had a girlfriend of his own. 'Pirates don't fall in love.' He reminded himself. 'Pirates are unrespectable.' Then he remembered what his dad once told him.  
  
"Your mother was the most beautiful woman there that night, at that party. We were crashing this party, and this girl was so beautiful I couldn't keep my mind on what I was doing. We left without harming anyone, and I went back a while later, still with her chocolate eyes burning holes in me. Even though my father always told me that pirates never fall in love, it happens my boy. Its not something that is controllable. It just BOOM! Happens." He had clapped his hands so loud that Jack, at the time 15, jumped out of his chair.  
  
Jack's mind came back to the present when Will slammed his locker shut.  
  
"So, where do you live?" Liz asked, as they were walking out of the building.  
  
"Over in the apartments on Whyte Ave." Everyone looked at Jack.  
  
"Oh my god! I live in that building too!" Ana looked at Jack. "What floor are you on?"  
  
"Sixth. You?"  
  
"Oh my god! Me too! Hey! My mom did say that someone was moving in with Julia! Oh my god! Your mom is Julia isn't it?" Jack nodded.  
  
"Hey, that's totally awesome!" Elizabeth said, kissing Will on the cheek. "Bye, hun." She waved to Jack and Ana, and went down another street.  
  
Will pointed up the hill. "See that house way up there? That's Liz's house." It was a huge mansion, even from the bottom of the hill.  
  
"Whoa. Awesome."  
  
Two blocks later Will left them, and Ana and Jack were left to walk another 7 blocks by themselves.  
  
They talked about Tortuga, Ana having been there before.  
  
"Why were you there?" Jack asked curiously.  
  
"Me dad's one of your dads friends." She said, grinning at Jack.  
  
"Really? Wait. Let me guess..." He trailed off, looking at Ana.  
  
"Joey. Joey Whitewater. I don't know how I didn't see it before. You look almost exactly like him!" They started walking again.  
  
"Yah. Me dad decided I was to live with my mother. Said a little lady shouldn't grow up on a pirate ship."  
  
"Yah, our fathers must really know each other. Along with Barbossa's dad. I guess they all decided that their kids should grow up in 'respectable' Port Royal."  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it." Ana said, laughing. "Man, Liz's dad is the only one of our dads who's respectable. And totally respectable at that. I mean, our dads are pirates, and Mr. Swann is the governor. Kinda odd for us all to be friends."  
  
"Yah, I Suppose. Not really though. I mean, we just don't follow our parents lead. We are just different, not caring about status."  
  
They talked until they reached the seven story apartment building.  
  
"Hey, why don't you come meet my mom? She'd be pleased to meet her best friends son. I mean, since your mom doesn't get home till six." Ana suggested when they were in the elevator.  
  
Jack laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothin. Just that you know my moms work schedule better than I do!"  
  
Ana grinned. "We get together for supper a lot."  
  
Jack met Ana's mom, who was a young Spanish woman, who babysat kids for a living. She was so excited to meet Jack, and apparently she had head many stories about him. Jack looked at Ana, raising one eyebrow.  
  
She shrugged. "I didn't hear them."  
  
Finally when Andrea (Ana's mom) let him leave, he had just enough time to put his stuff away before him mom got home.  
  
"Hi honey! Guess what?"  
  
The dark haired woman set her purse on the counter, giving Jack a huge hug, which he tried avoiding.  
  
"We're going for supper with a friend of mine, and her daughter!" She smiled.  
  
"Andrea?" He asked, just waiting for the look on her face.  
  
She looked really surprised. "Did she come over here and introduce her self already? Man, that wouldn't surprise me."  
  
Jack laughed. "No, mum. I hung out with Anamaria and her friends today, and she brought me to meet her mom."  
  
"Oh. Well, go put something on that's nicer."  
  
Jack came back with a pair of black jeans, and a t-shirt. His mom sighed, "Well, at least it isn't a hoodie."  
  
The doorbell rang, and Julia answered it, ushering Andrea and Ana in. "Just hang on, I have to grab my purse, then we can go."  
  
Jack looked at Ana. She was changed into a pair of blue jeans and a nice long shirt. It was a black tank top under a see through long sleeved thing.  
  
He waltzed over to her, smiling.  
  
She smiled back.  
  
They ended up in a pizza place, and Andrea and Julia were talking about shoes or something, and so Jack and Ana somehow ended up talking about pirates and ships.  
  
It started when Jack asked Ana what she wanted to do when she got a job.  
  
"I want to take over my dads ship. He's got The Silver Dart, and he says that once I'm out of school, and I can move out, he'll take me and train me so I can take over the ship."  
  
"Ah. So ya are takin' after yer dad then." Then he laughed. "Me too."  
  
Authors Babble: Ok guys, you need to read and review and tell me what you think. Sorry I cant do more right now, but mother dearest is on warpath, and I think that 9 pages on Word is pretty impressive for me, the Queen of Short Chapters. So, read and review and I'll get the next chapter out faster! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Babble: Hey all! Here is Chapter 3!! Hope you enjoy! I'm SO sorry it's been so long since I've updated anything... I've been really really busy...  
  
Here's to m' reviewers!!! *toasts a cup of rum*  
  
Reese Sparrow: Thank you! It kicks arse, eh? Well, thanks! :)  
  
SoccerGurl703: I'm glad your glad I updated. Heh heh.  
  
Captain-beano: You have a ding-dong? O.o Maybe I don't want to know... lol! Yesh, whoa, it is weird! You bet Jack and Ana will hook up, eh? Well... I donno yet. Heck, maybe I will put me in the fic, and I will kill Ana and Jack will fall in love with me. :) Ok.. maybe not.. but hey. You never know. :P  
  
Bob-the-bear: thanks!!! Is this soon enough?? Probably not... but hey. At least I updated. :)  
  
Ahslie: Yes, I think pirates still have ships and sword fights. I mean, they wouldn't be pirates if they didn't, now would they?  
  
Deppstruck: Yah, I know. Sorry 'bout that. I have been either a) too busy to write b) grounded or c) too lazy. Sorry.  
  
JadeLeaf: Aww... thankz. I am updating... probably not soon enough, but hey. Enjoy :) ~~~  
  
"Yah. I'm gonna take off as soon as I get out of school. Mother dear has it set in stone that I am going to college though..."  
  
"Yah. I know how you feel." Jack agreed.  
  
Andrea turned her head. "I heard my name?"  
  
"Yah... So?" Ana asked.  
  
"Well, fine then. You never tell me anything anyways. Why should I expect you to now?"  
  
"Well its not my fault you take something bad out of everything I say!" Ana stood up quickly and walked out the door.  
  
Jack watched her leave, and excused himself.  
  
He walked out the door, and saw her sitting against the wall. Her head was on her knees, and she was shaking.  
  
He slid down the wall beside her, and they just sat there for a while.  
  
Finally Ana broke the silence. "I don't know what I do wrong! Shes always on my back." She wiped her face with the back of her sleeve.  
  
"Well, how'd you like to get outta here? They should be done dinner soon."  
  
She sniffed. "Sure. Where do you wanna go?"  
  
"I donno. You know the town better than I do. Surprise me." They walked in the direction of their apartment building.  
  
Ana stopped outside of a jewellery store. "This is where Will lives."  
  
"Will lives in a jewellery store?" He cocked one of his eyebrows.  
  
"What? No, you moron. He lives above the jewellery store."  
  
"Oh thanks a lot. Does his mum run the shop?"  
  
"No, his uncle or someone. He lives with 'im though."  
  
"Oh. Well, are we gonna go in?" They were just standing on the street looking at the store.  
  
"Sure. Why not?" She knocked on the door, and a voice called out "GO AWAY!"  
  
She opened the door anyway. She beckoned for Jack to follow, and she quietly closed the door behind him. They quietly walked into a living room, and Jack spotted an oldish looking man, unconscious on the sofa. He was holding a can of beer, and there was several dozen empty bottles on the floor. The man was mumbling, occasionally something you could understand, but mostly it was just grunting.  
  
Ana walked by him, with out even looking at the guy, but Jack stared, until he noticed Ana was going up the stairs. She led him up the stairs, and down a hallway. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer.  
  
"Well, I guess he's not home..." Jack said.  
  
"Sure he is." She opened the door, much to Jacks surprise. The room was bland, with light walls, and no furniture except for a futon/bed, and a desk. There was clothes piled just about everywhere, and one wall was completely covered in pictures. Jack didn't get a good look at who they were of because Ana pulled him along. She pushed the curtains away from the window, and Jack realized why it was so cold. The window was open. Ana didn't hesitate in climbing out the window. As soon as her feet were gone, her head poked back in. "Come on." She said to Jack. Jack followed, wondering where in the heck they were going. Ana stopped, searching the roof for any signs of Will. She climbed up from her perch on the little roofey thing. (I don't know what its called...) Jack scrambled after her, and Ana called out to Will. "Hey, Will, you up here?"  
  
"Ana? What are you doing up here?" Came the voice to their left. But it wasn't Will's voice.  
  
"Looking for Will." She replied. "Looks like we got double the deal. No need to go to your house and risk your dad." She laughed.  
  
Will and Elizabeth appeared, and Liz smiled at Jack. "Seein' the town, are you?"  
  
"Well... some of it. We walked out on our moms."  
  
"So, you guys wanna go see a movie or something?" Ana asked. They all agreed, and headed back down through Will's window. As they passed the man on the couch, Will introduced Jack to him.  
  
"Jack, this is Brown. Brown, this is Jack." Jack cocked one eyebrow. Brown mumbled something, and Will moved on. They stood outside the store, trying to decide where to go. "Movies 17 is cheaper, but they have crappy movies. Movie Palace is freaking expensive, but they have the good movies. Where to?"  
  
"Well, I'm out either way. I have no money." Jack said. "I guess I'll jut have to do what I normally do. Sneak in."  
  
Elizabeth looked at him with a smile on her face. "My father would shoot me if he knew I was friends with you."  
  
Jack looked at her. "Well, I guess he just cant find out, now can he?"  
  
In the end they decided to head to Movie palace, even though Elizabeth was the only one with money.  
  
"We need a distraction." Jack said simply, trying to decide how to get in.  
  
"I can handle that." Liz said with a coy smile.  
  
Will laughed. "Meet us in theatre... 9. Ok Liz?" She nodded and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Jack, Will, and Ana stood by the entrance, watching Liz. She bought her ticket, said something to the man, and started to walk in. But instead of walking all the way in, she put her hand to her head, and fainted. All the staff who saw her, rushed to help, leaving it wide open for Jack, Will, and Ana. They raced along, Jack trying to look like he was James Bond or something. They reached the theatre, and sat down to wait for Liz.  
  
"Well, mate. I think that worked great." Will said, grinning. "Now for Elizabeth. She should come soon."  
  
They waited for about 10 minutes, until finally the door opened. They could hear Elizabeth trying to convince the guy that she would be alright. "My friends are in the theatre. And its ok, the movie will be enough rest for me. Thank you. No, I'm fine. Really..." She finally managed to get rid of him, came in, sat beside Will, and burst out laughing. "That was too much fun!"  
  
They watched about half an hour of the movie (Men in Black) but decided it was too boring.  
  
"Let's go check out another movie. See if there's any ones more interesting." Ana suggested.  
  
They walked out, made sure that there wasn't any security guys around, and dashed out into another theatre. It turned out to be The Princess Bride – The remake.  
  
"Ugh! Lets go check out a different one..." Will said, looking disgusted.  
  
When they finally decided to head out, it was after 11. They had gone and seen snitches of 11 different movies, ranging from romance, to horror, to sci-fi.  
  
They walked out, and Liz decided she should probably get going home. "I'll see you people tomorrow though.  
  
"Hey, why don't we walk you home?" Will asked, taking her hand.  
  
They all headed towards her house, passing a 7-11 on the way. "Hey, I'm gonna go get m' self a drink." Jack said. "Wait here."  
  
He went in by himself, and Liz whispered "I thought he didn't have any money..."  
  
He came out a couple minutes later, at top speed. "Run!" He yelled to Ana, Will, and Liz. They all started running, trying to lose the guy behind them. And they succeeded. He was too fat to go very far. They stopped in a playground, and they all sat down on some swings. Jack pulled four bottles of Vanilla Coke out of his jacket. After tossing one to each of the others, Jack opened his and gulped half of it down.  
  
"All that trouble for a coke?" Liz looked confused.  
  
"Hey, I love Vanilla Coke. I'm addicted or something..."  
  
"Well Jack, I think I should be getting home sometime soon. Mom's probably gonna blow."  
  
"Aye, me too." He nodded.  
  
Just then, a car pulled up beside the park. They all turned, and Jack muttered "Oh shit."  
  
A man stepped out of the car, and walked up. "Excuse, young man." He said to Jack. "I believe you owe the manager at the corner store down the road $6." He said dryly.  
  
Jack's eyes were wide open, staring at the cop. "Norrington??"  
  
Author's Babble: Ok guys, why is Norrington a cop? Is he just pretending, or is that his second job? (member... he's the teacher too...) Anyhoo, enjoy! 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Babble: Ok guys. Yep, I have not written in basically forever. So this chappie might be kinda weird, I'm watching Godsend at the same time as writing this.

-------

A man stepped out of the car, and walked up. "Excuse, young man." He said to Jack. "I believe you owe the manager at the corner store down the road $6." He said dryly.  
  
Jack's eyes were wide open, staring at the cop. "Norrington??"

He just nodded. Jack turned around, and looked straight at Will. "You never told me he was a cop!" He mouthed. Ana was quite obviously hiding a grin beneath a hand, and Elizabeth was crouched behind a garbage can, hiding from view.

"I... uh. Forgot." Will mouthed back, shrugging. He was finding this amusing, too. Jack was baffled, why would anyone find this situation amusing? Norrington cleared his throat, and Jack whirled around again, his long dark hair swirling around his face.

"Well, are you going to give him the money, or no?" Norrington asked, glaring at Jack.

"Oh, I have a choice now? Well. No." He smirked, and this made Norrington glare even harder. "I don't have any money..." Jack said, crossing his arms across his chest, mocking the position of his teacher.

"Fine. But Mr. Sparrow, I suggest you bring the money to school tomorrow, or I will have to speak with your mother." He started to turn, but Jack started to say something, and he turned back.

"Alright. Talk to my mother. You think I'm gonna have any money tomorrow?"

Norrington didn't say anything, he just turned on his heel, and got in his car. As soon as the car was out of sight, Jack turned to Will, and Anamaira. Elizabeth popped up from behind the garbage can, and grinned. "Your first encounter with Norrington, the two faced." She chuckled.

"The two faced? What is that? Why on earth was he acting like a cop? I thought he was a teacher." Jack was obviously confused.

Ana giggled, and patted him on the back. "He's a cop, and a teacher, and there are rumors he has a third job."

"What?"

"He's broke. Needs the money. Something weird like that." Will said, trying to keep a straight face. He didn't succeed, and ended up laughing, almost hysterically.

This made Jack even more confused. It was absolutely hilarious to Will, unknown why to him though. "Ok, he has two, possibly three jobs. What's so funny about that?"

"I have no idea." Will said, his laughter ceasing. He wiped tears from his eyes, and looked back at Will. "Well, I should be getting home. Liz, want me to walk you home?"

"Sure..." She said, waving to Jack and Ana. She took Will's hand, and they left the park, almost abruptly.

Jack stared after them as he listened to their voices getting fainter. "That was... weird." He said, plainly. Ana nodded in agreement and sat back down on a swing. Jack followed her, sitting on the swing next to her. She started to swing, slowly at first, and then she looked over at Jack, a grin slowly growing on her face. "What?" Jack asked, mighty suspicious of that grin.

"I challenge you... to a swinging contest." She said, swinging her legs back and forth.

He raised an eyebrow. "A swinging contest? A swinging contest... I haven't had one of those since... well, I've only had one. And that was a long time ago... I was like, only five or six." He chuckled at the memory, and set his bottle of coke down in the sand. He sat himself on the swing properly, and pushed his feet off the ground. Soon they were both going pretty high, and Ana couldn't stop laughing.

"I guess it's a tie..." She said, looking over at Jack, their eyes never meeting though, as they were going at different times.

He nodded. "A tie. Man, Usually I would keep going, just to prove that I could win. But I think I'll give you a chance this time."  
  
She snorted. "A chance, eh? Well, we'll just see about that!" She pumped her legs harder, and was soon going faster than he was. This made him want to beat her, natural instinct he called it. But once again, it was a tie.

"Fine..." Jack said, a chuckle in his voice. "It's a tie. Now, another challenge. See who can jump the furthest..."

She grinned. "You're on." She slowed down a bit, so it was an alright speed to jump off. "You first."

"Oh, now you're giving _me _the advantage... Well, alright. Here we go." He jumped off, landing half on his feet half not. He quickly stood up and brushed himself off. "You."

Grinning, she let herself off the swing. She landed a few inches further than Jack, and she jumped up and down. "HA! I beat you!" Doing her version of a happy dance, she laughed at him.

"Oh yah? Well... I might just have to... get you for that!" He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She screamed, and wriggled her legs, but he didn't let go. He started to twirl around, her legs flying out. She continued to laugh/scream, as he twirled. He was getting dizzy, and tried to stop them from falling, but to no avail. They fell to the sand, laughing and squirming. Well, Ana was squirming, and they were both laughing. But neither of them tried to move. Finally when they stopped laughing, and they were both lying on their backs in the sand, looking up at the stars, Jack spoke. "Ana?"

"Yah?"

He turned to her, propping himself up on one elbow. "I had a lot of fun tonight..." He said slowly, looking her in the eyes.

"Me too... Jack, I had way more fun than I've had in a long time..." She smiled, and touched his cheek with her soft hands. She leaned closer to him, and pressed her lips against his, and they shared a soft kiss.

((Awww...))

Jack pulled away, and looked at her, a weird expression on his face. "What?" Ana asked, afraid that he didn't like her or something, after all.

"I just, wasn't expecting that, that's all..." He said, and leaned forward for another kiss.

----

Author's Babble: Aww!! Ok, now I am like, grinning like mad. I can't help it. So cute. Ok, so anyways. Good enough chapter for being away for so long? I hope so... And honest, this time I won't go away for like, 6 months and not come back. Promise. So, now that I have promised that, will you promise to review? Aw, c'mon. I just gave you Jack/Ana action. That must be worth a review. ï


End file.
